warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Twelve
WEEK TWELVE, RETURNING SPECIAL/NOMINATIONS Rule: Returning cat can't be nominated Superpower holder: Brambleclaw Voice-over: Welcome to the LIVE RETURNING SPECIAL, where one cat WILL return! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to the stage) Daisy: Hello every cat, and welcome to the live returning special! Who do you want to return? (audience muffles non-translatable response) Daisy: Oooooooh kay! It better be Berrynose! Producer: Don't start! Daisy: Sorry, I can't help it! Let's cross to the house where Big Brother will reveal to the housemates his cunning plan. (Daisy crosses to the house. Everyone is in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, have you ever heard of bad decisions coming back to haunt you? Sandstorm: I don't like where he's going with this! Big Brother: Well, one bad decision is coming back to haunt you tonight. Ferncloud: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? D: Big Brother: Tonight, one evicted housemate will return. You will find out who... shortly. Everyone: (gasp) Hazeltail: Please be Cloudtail or Berrynose! Ashfur: OMSC LET IT BE CLOUDTAIL! There's so ''much mince in the cupboard! Brambleclaw: Ooh, let it be Squirra! Ashfur: No, not her! D: Brambleclaw: Lionblaze? Ashfur: Not him either! Brambleclaw: Hollyleaf? Ashfur: Not ''anyone ''in your bloodline! Bluestar: Oh please can it be Berrynose? Then he can help me vote off Ferncloud! Ferncloud: ANYONE BUT BERRYNOSE! D: Hazeltail: Hey! I'm nominating you for that! Bluestar: Yes! Daisy: Ok, it's time for the returning cat to return! After receiving the most returning votes, please welcome back to the competition, CLOUDTAIL! Crowd: Woooooooo! Nightshimmer: Nuuuuuu! This can't be happening! Nuuuuuu! HOLLYLEAF I LOVES YE! (Everyone ignores her) Cloudtail: So... I'm back on the show right? Daisy: Yeah Cloudtail: (gasp) ASHFUR CAN MAKE ME NACHOS! (bolts through doors) (in the house) Big Brother: Housemates, the cat is returning NOW. Head to the entrance. (Everyone runs to the entrance) (the doors open and Cloudtail comes in) Ashfur: CLOUDTAIL CLOUDTAIL CLOUDTAIL CLOUDTAIL!!!! (jumps on Cloudtail and knocks him over) Cloudtail: Hey Ashfur! Ready to make more nachos than you ever have in your life? Ashfur: YES! YES! YES! Cloudtail: You can get off me you know... Ashfur: Sorry... (gets off, looking embarrased) Ferncloud: Welcome back Cloudtail! Brambleclaw: Yay, more nachos! Bluestar: Why couldn't you be Berrynose? D: Icecloud: YAY! I'M NO LONGER THE ONLY WHITE CAT! WOOOO! Hazeltail: MAH CLOUDEH! (runs over to Cloudtail and rubs herself against him) Cloudtail: Now I'm suddenly wishing I didn't return. (shudders) Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate! Since Cloudtail has only just returned, he can't be nominated, BUT he can nominate! Sandstorm: No fair! D: Big Brother: And also, Lionblaze gave out a superpower... (Lionblaze comes on to the screen) Lionblaze: Can't stay long, so Brambleclaw has the superpower! Brambleclaw: YAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Get to the nominations room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Cloudtail, to the chamber. (Cloudtail enters) Big Brother: Cloudtail, nominate now. Cloudtail: For 3 points I nominate HAZELTAIL, cause she's still really creepy! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Cloudtail: For 2 points I nominate SANDSTORM because it doesn't sound like she wants me back in the competition. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: HAZELTAIL 3 SANDSTORM 2 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Icecloud 0 Big Brother: Bluestar to the chamber. (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominate now. Bluestar: FERNCLOUD! Big Brother: How many points? Bluestar: 5! Big Brother: You can't do that Bluestar: Fine I'll give her 4. Big Brother: Why? Bluestar: Have you even been watching these past few weeks? Big Brother: No. Bluestar: (sigh) forget it. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bluestar: One point to ICECLOUD because her and Ferncloud are related, and I can't nominate Ashfur because we're Holmes and Watson! XD Big Brother: Accepted. And Bluestar? Bluestar: What? Big Brother: He's trying to steal your hat. Bluestar: (gasp) NO! ASHFUR GIMMIE MY HAT BACK! D: Ashfur: But it's so ''epic! Bluestar: I know, that's why it's my hat! Big Brother: Ashfur, give back the hat. Ashfur: D: (hands over hat) Table: FERNCLOUD 4 HAZELTAIL 3 SANDSTORM 2 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail to the chamber. (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: For 4 points I nominate FERNCLOUD because she said she didn't want Berrynose back! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Hazeltail: For 1 point I nominate SANDSTORM. She was the only one not celebrating when my love came back! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD 8 HAZELTAIL 3 SANDSTORM 3 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Ferncloud, to the chamber. (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, would you please nominate? Ferncloud: Of course! For 4 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she hates me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Ferncloud: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL because she said she was going to nominate me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD 8 BLUESTAR 4 HAZELTAIL 4 Sandstorm 3 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber. (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now. Sandstorm: For 4 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she hit me in the head with a chair during last weeks challenge and made me lose to Ferncloud! How embarrasing, she can't even fight! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sandstorm: For 1 point I nominate BRAMBLECLAW, because he's such a crybaby! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 8 FERNCLOUD 8 HAZELTAIL 4 Sandstorm 3 Icecloud 1 Brambleclaw 1 Ashfur 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber. (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now Ashfur: For 3 points I nominate BRAMBLECLAW, because I forgot how much I hated him untill just now. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Ashfur: For 2 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she won't give me her epic hat! D: Big Brothber: Just buy your own when you get evicted? Ashfur: Nuuuuu! I can't wait that long! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 10 FERNCLOUD 8 BRAMBLECLAW 4 HAZELTAIL 4 Sandstorm 3 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber. (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 3 points I nominate BLUESTAR, because she mauled me during the challenge! I spent hours in the hospital getting stitches! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Icecloud: For 2 points I nominate SANDSTORM because she's been acting like it's the end of the world just because she got beaten by mum! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 13 FERNCLOUD 8 SANDSTORM 5 Brambleclaw 4 Hazeltail 4 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Brambleclaw, to the chamber (Brambleclaw enters) Big Brother: Tonight, your superpower is... You can give all 5 of your points to one cat! Brambleclaw: (like an excited little kid) Yaaaaay! Big Brother: Who are you nominating? Brambleclaw: SANDSTORM because she doesn't like me and keeps making me cry! Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE BLUESTAR 13 SANDSTORM 10 FERNCLOUD 8 Brambleclaw 4 Hazeltail 4 Icecloud 1 Ashfur 0 Cloudtail 0 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, Brambleclaw had the superpower tonight. His power was he could give all 5 of his points to one cat. I will now reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. On 13 points, BLUESTAR Bluestar: No surprise there... Big Brother: On 10 points, SANDSTORM. Brambleclaw: Yes! Sandstorm: Shut up you stupid piece of crow-food! Brambleclaw: (cries) Everyone: SHUT UP! Big Brother: And on 8 points, FERNCLOUD. Ferncloud: Aaaah well, thought so, Big Brother: Congratulations housemates, you have completed your final nominations! Everyone: YAAAAAAY! Big Brother: After this weeks' eviction, the public will start voting for a winner. You have this week and two more left in the house. But however, 2 of you will not make it to the last week. That is all. WEEK TWELVE, DAILY SHOW (Cloudtail runs in to the bedroom where Ashfur is sleeping) Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHFUUUUUUUUUUUUR! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! :D Ashfur: Wha-? Cloudtail: NACHOS TIME! NACHOS TIME! NACHOS TIME! XDDDDD Ashfur: YAY! (they go in to the kitchen) Cloudtail: Time for nachos! Nachos time! Nachos time! XD Ashfur: Ok, do you know how to mae nachos now? Cloudtail: YES! BRIGHTHEART TAUGHT ME! XD Ashfur: Ok get the... (Cloudtail returns in a millisecond with the ingredients) Ashfur: ...Ingredients. Cloudtail: (runs around in circles) NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Defrost the meat! Ashfur: You do it! (Cloudtail puts the mince in the microwave and waits eagerly) Cloudtail: HURRY UP! D: Ashfur: Just wait, the mince must defrost! (microwave beeps) (Cloudtail and Ashfur wait for Hollyleaf to scream) Ashfur: Oh I forgot... Hollyleaf's gone Cloudtail;: Who cares? We have a nachos to make! (1 hour later) (oven beeps) Ashfur: It's way more fun when someone gets scared... Cloudtail: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! GET IT OUT! :D (Ashfur gets the nachos) Ashfur: Bon apetite! (Cloudtail starts devouring the nachos) Ashfur: You know, you shouldn't eat nachos that fast, you'll get the hiccups. Cloudtail: No I won't! (finishes nachos) Ashfur: I bet you do... Cloudtail: No I won't! I never get the- hic- CRAAAAAAAAP! Ashfur: Told you! (Hazeltail rushes in) Hazeltail: I heard hiccups. Is it Cloudtail? Please be Cloudtail. Cloudtail: Hic! go away Hazel-hic!-tail! Hazeltail: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Cloudtail walks in to the lounge and flops down) (Hazeltail returns and watches Cloudtail like a hawk) Cloudtail: Hic! Hazeltail: Ah, so adorable. Cloudtail: Hic- what? Hazeltail: Never mind. (Sandstorm comes in) Sandstorm: Hazeltail, why are you...? Hazeltail: Shhhh! Hiccups! Cloudtail: Sandstorm, make her go a-hic-way! Sandstorm: Come on, let's leave. Hazeltail: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! Cloudtail: Why are you-hic-watching me hiccup anyway? Icecloud: Yeah, stalker. Hazeltail: I'm not a stalker, I'm a crazy fangirl! There is a difference! Cloudtail: Hic! go away! Hazeltail: Hey! I will NEVER leave! Not untill you hiccup your last hiccup. Cloudtail: Hic! Noooooooooo! Hazeltail: I hope they NEVER go away! Cloudtail: Oh no, then I'll be the-hic-hiccup cat! Hazeltail: Then I can stare at you for eternity! Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs out of the room) Hazeltail: Wait, come back! Oh no, did I miss a hiccup? Cloudtail: Hey, they're gone! Thanks Hazeltail! Hazeltail: (falls to knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ashfur: What's wrong Hazel-hic! Oh no... Ferncloud: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY ASHY HAS HICCUPS! D: (cures hiccups) Ashfur: Thanks! XD Brambleclaw: Hic! I have the hiccups! D: (cries) Sandstorm: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Brambleclaw: I can't-hic-help it! Sandstorm: Bluestar, get the Hic-Away 2000! Brambleclaw: What's-hic-that? (Bluestar comes in with one of those scary machine things that they use in horror movies) Brambleclaw: I don't wnna be turned in to mince! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D: Hey, they're gone! Cloudtail: Can we turn her in to mince? (points to Hazeltail) Hazeltail: No! I haven't kissed Cloudtail! Cloudtail: Quick! Do it now! (Bluestar starts the machine up) Bluestar: Hehe! I've been waiting for ages to use this! (creeps towards Hazeltail) Hazeltail: No! No! I'll help you kill Ferncloud! AAAAAAAAH! (power goes out) Bluestar: Oh no! Icecloud: The power went out! Bluestar: Aww, now I'll never ''get to pulverise Ferncloud! (power comes back on) Bluestar: Hehe! (creeps towards Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! D: WEEK TWELVE, CHALLENGE (Ft. Willowbreeze, Firestar & Spottedleaf) (everyone is in the kitchen) Cloudtail: Is challenge today? :D Sandstorm: ''Is challenge today! Cloudtail: YAY, CHALLENGE! Brambleclaw: Please be another fighting one! I can beat Sandstorm! Sandstorm: Oh, and this is coming from the one who I made tap out in 10 seconds? Brambleclaw: (cries) Cloudtail: Does he always do that? Sandstorm: Yes he does. (Icecloud walks in) Icecloud: Why are you crying? It's 7:AM and I'm trying to sleep! Bluestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (everyone runs in to the bedroom) Bluestar: My epic hat. Is missing. Who did it? Ferncloud: Not me, I think that hat looks awful. Ashfur: You look awful! Ferncloud: D: Brambleclaw: How could you say that about your sister? Icecloud: Ferncloud is not awful! Here Ferncloud, have matches. Ferncloud: EEEEEEEEEE! (runs) Bluestar: Where is my epic hat!? Ashfur: I take, Bluestar: Nuuuuuuu! Give it back! Ashfur: But it's so epic, I want it! Can I have it when you get evicted? Bluestar: NO! IT'S MINE! And who said I was getting evicted? Cloudtail: Guys, a note! (in the lounge) Cloudtail: Today is ze challenge, and le challenge is a MALTESER EATING CONTEST! Willowbreeze: MALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESERS!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Bluestar: Wrong Big Brother Willowbreeze! Willowbreeze: Well this is awkward... (backs away slowly) Cloudtail: In the lounge there are 8 bowls of maltesers. First to finish their bowl wins. Occasionally, there will be a Malteser stop, and whoever has eaten the least amount of Maltesers will be eliminated. You may also quit if you want to. Bluestar: But we haven't gotten my epic hat! Cloudtail: CHALLENGE TIME! (everyone goes to find the bowls) Big Brother: 3... 2... 1.... GO! (everyone noms on Maltesers) Ashfur: OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Sandstorm: Must you eat so noisily? Ashfur: OMNOMNOMNOMNOM... What? Sandstorm: Never mind. (aside to self) and now to get Brambleclaw out! (starts throwing Maltesers at Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: Ow! Sandstorm stop it! D: Sandstorm: (throws Malteser at Brambleclaw's head, which knocks him over) Brambleclaw: Owwwwww! (cries) I QUIT! D: Big Brother: And down goes Bramble! Bluestar: Maltesers! Mmm Ferncloud: I have to eat as much as I can, so I don't have to eat much when I get pregnant again. Bluestar: Key word, again Ferncloud: NAMUNAMU! MALTESERS! Icecloud: Ugh... If I eat one more malteser I'll explode! (eats another malteser) (Icecloud explodes) Ferncloud: (gasp) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Icecloud's out because she exploded! Ferncloud: NUUUUUU! MAH ICEY! COME BACK! Icecloud: I didn't know I was gone (everyone continues to nom on maltesers) Cloudtail: I don't like maltesers, can't I fill the bowl with nachos instead? Ashfur: Then you'd win! Cloudtail: That's the point? Big Brother: MALTESER STOP! (Big Brother comes out and inspects the bowls) Big Brother: Cloudtail is out! Cloudtail: Now I can make nachos! XD (bolts off to kitchen) Ashfur: (picks up entire bowl of maltesers ready to shove it in his mouth) Bluestar: NUUUUUUUU! Sandstorm: (tackles Ashfur) Ashfur: (drops bowl of maltesers and they all spill) Ashfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sandstorm: YAY! Ferncloud: That was mean! (picks up Sandstorm's bowl and tips maltesers out) Bluestar: CHEATER! (picks up Ferncloud's bowl and throws it at her, knocking her out) Big Brother; Ferncloud's out! Bluestar: YES! I AM ABOUT TO WIN! (picks up bowl) Sandstorm: NUUUUUUUUUU! (does the epic slow motion dive thing and knocks Bluestar's bowl away) Bluestar: Grrrrrrr! (attempts to maul Sandstorm) Sandstorm: Mauling me? How rude? Bluestar: WHY. DID. YOU. (spots epic hat) MY HAT! Sandstorm: (shreds Bluestar's hat) Bluestar: (gasp) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: Haha! :D Take that Bluestar! Ashfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THE EPIC HAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED!! D: Bluestar: Let's get her! (creeps towards Sandstorm) Ashfur: Yeah let's! (starts to creep up but then runs to the bedroom) Bluestar: Where are you going? Ashfur: Searching your suitcase for another epic hat! Bluestar: Nuuuuuu! (bolts after him) Sandstorm: (gets up and eats a malteser) (in the bedroom) Ashfur: HEHE! I FOUND ONE! (goes to put it om) Bluestar: Nuuuuuuuuu! MY HAT! (punches Ashfur in the nose) Ashfur: My nose! D: Bluestar: Crap, the challenge! (they run back to the lounge and find it spotless; Sandstorm is eating the last malteser) Ashfur & Bluestar: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! D: Sandstorm: Yeeeeeeeeees! :D Brambleclaw: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Big Brother: SANDSTORM WINS! Sandstorm: What's my prize? Big Brother: Hm... You get a free Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf: No! D: Not her! She'll kill me! Sandstorm: (gasp) my very own Spottedleaf! Eeeeee! (hugs) Spottedleaf: Gah. You're... squeezing... me... too... hard! Sandstorm: (swinging Spottedleaf around) I'm gonna love you, and play with you, and cuddle you, and cover you in nachos, and peanut butter and sleep with you, and play with you more, and make a movie with you! Spottedleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D: Firestar, help! Sandstorm: He isn't here! (Firestar bursts through the door) Firestar: Firestar to the rescue! (bolts towards Sandstorm) LET HER GO, PEASANT! Sandstorm: Well, come get me! (bolts away, clutching Spottedleaf) Firestar: I SHALL GET YOU! (runs after Sandstorm and faceplants) Sandstorm: (laughing) That failed. Now Spottedleaf, let's watch a Keeping Up With The Kardashians marathon! Spottedleaf: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I HATE THAT SHOW! WEEK TWELVE, EVICTION (Ft. Brighty, Mistybird, Nightshimmer, Snowfur, Brokenstar & Spottedleaf) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage, talking on her phone) Daisy: No, Spiderleg, we need dark chocolate, not milk chocolate! Don't get the homebrand one! And we also need eggs and oreos. Don't you ''dare ''forget the oreos, Rosepetal has been asking for those for weeks! Producer: Daisy, you're on! Daisy: Just a minute, I'm talking here. Spiderleg, are you still there? Good. Anyway, we need milk and some jelly for Ferncloud. Producer: DAISY! (smashes phone) Daisy: Nuuuuuuuu! My phone! D: (mauls producer) Producer: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! Daisy: Well, now that my phone's broken (glares at producer) hello every cat and welcome to the eviction! Who's gonna go? Will it be BLUESTAR? Snowfur: NO! Brighty: NO! Daisy: FERNCLOUD? Nightshimmer:YUS! OMG YUS! Mistybird: YES! :D BYE FERNCLOUD! Brighty: Yeaaaaaaaaah! and Daisy, if Ferncloud's safe, I've got a bowl of maltesers ready to throw at you! (eats malteser) Daisy: Nuuuuu! Not the maltesers! (runs and hides) Producer: GET BACK HERE! Daisy: Fine... (comes back) Will it be SANDSTORM? Brambleclaw: YES! Daisy: Hey... Go away! Brambleclaw: (cries) Daisy: Hokai, we shall look at ze voting lines! (crosses to voting lines) ??? 37% ??? 31% ??? 32% Daisy: Well it be a close one! Here are the numbers you need: Voice-over: To save BLUESTAR, call 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! To save FERNCLOUD, call 1902 55 71 07! Or SMS FERNCLOUD to 161 661! To save SANDSTORM, call 1902 55 71 13! Or SMS SANDSTORM to 161 661! Daisy: We're going to a commercial, see you soon! Daisy: We're back, and the voting lines are closed. Let's cross live to the house to reveal who's staying... (crosses to the house) Daisy: Konnichiwa! Housemates: Bonjour! Daisy: I'm here to reveal who's safe. After receiving the MOST votes to save. the cat that is DEFINITELY staying is... FERNCLOUD! Ferncloud: Yay! Bluestar: Nuuuuu! Daisy: Please don't kill me! D: Brighty: NUUUUUUU! (throws maltesers at Daisy) Daisy: OW! D::::: Mistybird: (comes on to stage holding her whip) Daisy: Nuuuuuu! Security! (rabid Brokenstar comes out) Mistybird: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A RABID BROKENSTAR! (runs for life) Daisy: Well that got rid of her! Hehe! We'll be back! Daisy: We're back, and about to reveal the evicted cat! (crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates! Housemates: Le hai! Daisy: Shall I reveal the evicted cat? Housemates: YES! Daisy: (eyes cloud) Bluestar, Sandstorm, one of you is seconds away from leaving the Big Brother hosue. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... It's time to go... SANDSTORM! Brambleclaw: YES! :D (in the studio) Brighty: Bluestar's safe, YES! I LOVE YOU DAISY! Daisy: No you don't, you're the president of the Daisy Haters club! Brighty: Oh yeah. (slaps Daisy) Daisy: Nuuuuuu! (back in the house) Big Brother: Sandstorm, you have been evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave the house. (Everyone gets up off the couch) Sandstorm: I guess I was lucky to make it this far... (doors open) Sandstorm: I have one thing left to do... (scratches Brambleclaw's ears) Brambleclaw: (screams and cries) Sandstorm: Hehe! (Sandstorm exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number ten, SANDSTORM! (Sandstorm comes on to stage) Sandstorm: (gasp) 'Tis Daisy! Daisy: Yes, 'tis Daisy! Take a seat (they sit down) Daisy: Wanna see the voting lines? Sandstorm: Yeah (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) FERNCLOUD 37% SANDSTORM 31% BLUESTAR 32% Sandstorm: Only 1%? D: Daisy: Sorry D: Sandstorm: Do I at least get to keep my free Spottedleaf? Daisy: Yes Sandstorm: YAAAAAAAAAAY! (runs off) Spottedleaf: Nuuuuuuu! Help meh Daisy! Daisy: Well folks, I'm Daisy and Sandstorm has just been evicted. Remember, only 2 weeks to go untill the finale! Good night, every cat! Next week, get ready for Bluestar & Ferncloud's FINAL SHOWDOWN, where one of them WILL be evicted! Who will emerge victorious? Who won't make the finale? Find out in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Thirteen)! Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics